This invention relates to an improvement in devices and methods utilizing a floating ring in lieu of a traveller in textile ring spinning.
It has long been recognized that the maximum speed at which it is possible to operate a traveller is the upper limit to ring spinning speeds. This limitation in yarn production is a major factor which has lead to the development of alternative spinning processes including open end spinning in particular. However, despite this disadvantage, because of superior yarn characteristics the industry is returning to ring spinning.
Efforts have been made to utilize floating rings under which yarn may be fed from the drafting system for winding upon a bobbin. During this process twist is imparted to the yarn as it is distributed upon the bobbin by the vertical traversing of the ring rail. This important function in ring spinning has been conventionally performed by the traveller. Due to the light weight construction and the geometry of the path which must be traversed, the speeds which may be operationally achieved by the traveller are limited resulting in a limitation in ring spinning output.
Prior efforts to utilize floating rings are exemplified by the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,932,152; 3,114,234; 3,122,876; 3,785,140; and 3,851,448.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,448 illustrates a combined utilization of attracting magnetic force and air pressure to maintain a ring floating in a stabilized central location. The use of electromagnet magnetic means results in increased space requirements, and pressurized air is expensive for mill use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,234 and 3,122,876 illustrate the use of permanent magnets for positioning floating magnetic rings but appear limited from the standpoint of affording structural support as well as the necessary combination of magnetic forces for proper centering of the floating ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,152 illustrates the use of air jets for centering the floating ring, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,140 illustrates the use of a pierced ring rotated in a stator ring.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to increase ring spinning speeds by providing an improved apparatus for eliminating the traveller.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a simplified construction of a floating ring wherein an extension of the fixed ring extends beneath the floating ring to aid in start up and to prevent displacement of the floating ring due to gravity.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a fixed ring structure capable of affording adequate control over a floating ring for proper positioning but which affords accessibility for cleaning and replacement.